Sarah Slippery
by Churcoise
Summary: What if the Slippery family had another addition? Here's Sarah Slippery, a sixteen year old girl trying to navigate her way through life, and her protective older brothers. OC/OC, Rory/Laura, Daniel/Lucy, Edwin/Woj, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently watched "Fortysomething" and got kind of obsessed. If you have Netflix, it's all there. Anyway, I sort of wanted to put my own twist on the show, and add an addition to the Slippery family. A daughter! I thought it'd make for some interesting bits. Some parts will be told from a point of view, others in third person. Let me know what you all think (even though there is a lacking in the Fortysomething fanfic department)! Also, Edwin is now nineteen, Dan is twenty-three, and Rory is twenty-four.**

Sarah Slippery woke up to the muffled sounds of activities going on in the next room. She assumed these "activities" did not include playing football or a game of chess. Her room was at the very end of the hallway, right next to Edwin's room. Lately this was not a good thing, for he and Woj had gotten serious and had been at it like rabbits. Several times she had to bang on the wall to let them know that they were too loud. She hoped it would embarrass them and then they would go "do it" in a location that was not in the Slippery household. Dan and Lucy had long broken up, so he was now coming home with random women from the pubs. She hoped he would move out soon. Rory, on the other hand, was probably the most stable of her older brothers. Yeah, he went at it with Laura a lot, but he was conscious when Sarah was in the house. Sarah was the closest to Rory out of all her brothers. She helped him out at the homeless shelter, went to the ever infrequent football games he loved so much, and helped cover for him when he sneaked out with Laura. Even though he wasn't even in college anymore, he still went by Mum and Dad's rules. The only thing she couldn't talk to him about, or really any of her brothers: _boys_. Despite them all being wrapped up in their own relationships, anytime she mentioned a boy for any reason whatsoever, they suddenly got very suspicious and asked a lot of questions; who was he? What year was he? Did he ask her out? She always waved away these questions, causing them to prod her even more. If her brothers could help it, she'd be a virgin 'till forty. Or send her to a convent. Rory was probably the worst. He drove her home from school frequently, and one time he caught her talking to a friend, Liam. They looked like they were getting very flirty, touching each other's arms and leaning into each other. Rory then honked the car horn very loudly, causing Sarah to whip towards the car. She bid goodbye to Liam, then glared at Rory. He smiled mischievously. The Slippery boys were not easy to get by.

"Edwin, please, can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" Sarah called to the other room. She sat up in her comfy bed, and ran her fingers through her long red hair that was much like Rory's. She heard a moan through the thin wall.

"Don't you have to go to school or something?" Edwin called to her. She rolled her eyes. It was a cloudy Saturday, and Sarah had planned on staying inside all day watching bad soap operas and reading. She loved reading.

"It's Saturday, smart one. Now go sex up Woj somewhere else or I'll tell Mum and Dad that you did it on their bed that night they went to the ballet," Sarah replied, perhaps a bit too loudly. If Mum and Dad had heard that, Edwin would never hear the end of it. Dad would go insane again, and get overly paranoid. There was silence between the walls. She heard the clinking sounds of belts going through the loopholes, zippers being zipped, and quiet chatting. Thank goodness they were done. She couldn't even fathom how Mum and Dad could deal with three sex-obsessed hormonal sons, shacking it up in every corner of the house. Mum was out a lot due to her long job commute. Dad, on the other hand, had a few days off a week and only really had to go into the hospital when his patients needed an appointment. Pilfrey had "stolen" a lot of Dad's patients, so Dad had more time off than usual. Sarah sighed, and collapsed into her bed, hoping to not be woken up again until at least noon.

"Hey, Sarah, wake up." Sarah opened her eyes ever so slightly, blinded by the lights. She turned to her left, only to be face to face with Rory, dressed head to toe in football gear, which only meant one thing: she would be forced to go out in the cloudy weather to play some football with her older brother.

"What do you want?" she asked him, whispering. He raised his eyebrows.

"Now that's no way to talk to your favorite brother, is it?" he asked.]

"Who said you were my favorite?" she replied, turning over.

"Ha. Very funny. Now come on, we're going to go play some football," he stated, trying to get her out of her covers.

"But its all dreary out," she whined.

"It'll get sunny out later. Weatherman said so," Rory said. Sometimes Rory would never give up. While an admirable trait, it could sometime get annoying at times.

"Why me? Can't you get Edwin or Dan? Even dad, for some proper bonding time?" Sarah pleaded.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Dan? Really Sarah, you think Dan would go play football in the park? And besides, Edwin is way too horny at the moment and could probably burst at the sight of a goalpost. Dad's going to be out at the hospital anyway. An emergency or something," Rory said, "Now go get yourself ready." Sarah sighed, and reluctantly got out of bed.

"Alright, alright. Only if we can get some ice cream afterwards," she replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Rory smiled, and then left Sarah to change.

This was a normal Saturday in the Slippery household.

So, whatcha think of it? I know that ending was kind of abrupt, but I couldn't really think of anything else to write. Well, leave a review if you want, and I hope this could really go somewhere!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's been a while. But I'm back! Here's chapter two for ya! Thanks for the reviews, by the way :D**

Sarah Slippery hated many things. Of course it was in her nature, being a teenager and all. But she just couldn't do Mondays. She hated waking up early, and for school, no less. Like usual, Rory drove her to school, and like usual, she was late. She stumbled into her chemistry class just as the bell rang. _That was a close one, _she thought to herself. Mr. Abner, her chemistry teacher, was never in favor of those who were tardy to his class. Because learning how to balance equations were really going to help Sarah later in life. Sarah wasn't really one for maths and science. She liked drama, and really hoped to be in the West End one day. It sure was ambitious, but she had been in many school productions, and got rave reviews from friends, family, and teachers.

"Excuse me, Ms. Slippery, but if you're not too busy staring off into space, it would be very much appreciated if you answered the question," Mr. Abner called to Sarah, startling her out of her daydream, which included a very shirtless Channing Tatum. She looked at Mr. Abner, and gulped. He was the toughest teacher she'd ever had.

"Um, if you could just repeat it-"

"There are no second tries in this class. Maybe next time you'll think about that before staring off into god knows where," Mr. Abner replied snottily. _Bitch, _Sarah thought to herself. But she sighed, bit her tongue, and sat through fifty more minutes of torture.

"So, Sarah, are you coming to the party this weekend?" Charlotte asked during lunch. Everyday at lunch, Charlotte, and Sarah sat behind the school, relaxing on the concrete before the bell were ushered inside for their afternoon classes.

"I'd love to, but you know the brothers. They'd insist on coming. You know I'd have to sneak past them," Sarah replied through bites of a PB&J sandwich. Charlotte sighed.

"While I like your family, your brothers need to calm the fuck down just a little bit," Charlotte said, pinching her thumb and index finger. Charlotte and Sarah had met in year five and immediately clicked. Although, they were very different; while Sarah was small, pale, and had a mess of long red hair, Charlotte was tall, curvy, blonde, and basically a guy magnet. She was wild; Sarah was a good girl. She had already swiped her v-card; Sarah had not, but Charlotte was working on it. Charlotte tried to work on a lot of things regarding Sarah. She tried to set her up with loads of guys, but to no avail. They were all "chavs", as Sarah would say.

"I know, I know. I just feel bad lying and saying that I'm gonna go over to your house for a sleepover when really I'll be at a shady little pub drowning my worries into a bottle of schnapps," Sarah replied dryly. Charlotte laughed.

"God, you're so over dramatic. Must be the inner actress," she teased. "You'll be fine, trust me. Schnapps doesn't get you that smashed. Try some Smirnoff, that'll do the trick," Charlotte added quietly. Sarah laughed and lightly pushed her.

"How much have you done, my friend?"

"Lets just say this: I'm like a modern day Mary of Magdalene!" they both doubled over with laughter, and soon enough, lunch had to end.

Pretty soon (but not soon enough in Sarah's book), the school day ended. Kids filed out of the classrooms and poured out onto the pavement. They chatted, fought, made out, and ran around like they were just freed from prison. School was a sort of prison, really. Except you got an hour break in the middle of the day and got to see friends. Today, Rory volunteered to stay later at the homeless shelter, so Sarah had to walk home today. It wasn't so bad. Sarah liked to think.

"Hey, Sarah!" A masculine voice called. She whipped around, trying to find the owner of the deep voice. Her eyes scanned the thinning group of kids only to land on Liam. She waved, and he broke out into a slow jog over to her. Liam was one of Sarah's theatre friends. He was a very good dancer, and hoped to join Alvin Ailey one day. Liam was an exceptionally nice boy, always smiling, always friendly. But a bit insecure. So was Sarah. Maybe that's why they found it so easy to talk to each other. It was also a plus that he was kind of cute.

"Hey Liam, what's up?" she asked. He ran a hand through his unruly brown hair.

"Are you going to that party this Saturday?" he asked.

"I'm planning on it, yeah. Are you?"

"Matt's dragging me. But it wouldn't hurt to have a beer or two," he said with a smirk. Sarah let out a giggle.

"My dad would kill me if I came home with alcohol on my breath. Or worse, drunk," Sarah grimaced.

"You, drunk- I'd pay to see that! You'd be stumbling all over the place!" Liam threw his head back and cackled. He had the best laugh.

"It's not that funny! I'm sure you'd be the same! When was the last time you drank?"

"When I was twelve, at my bar-mitzvah. That Manischewitz is some good stuff!" Liam said, looking as if he was thinking back on fond memories. The two continued bantering back in forth for the remainder of the walk back home. Liam didn't even realize that he was going in a totally different direction until he arrived at Sarah's. He looked embarrassed. Making sure nobody was home, she invited him in.

After all, when was she going to get another opportunity to try and make advances on the boy she'd been in love with for the past year?

**There's chapter two. It was actually quite difficult to write, as I was kind of distracted and tired. So I'm sorry if its not my best But I really want to continue with this story. Feedback is encouraged!**


End file.
